I don't like Jam
by iheartBL
Summary: "But mommy, I don't like jam!" The little girl scrunched her face, frowning at the piece of toast her mother had just placed before her. Chloe sighed, no one said raising children was going to be easy. A sappy future Chlollie fic!


I don't like Jam

A/N: I love future family oriented Chlollie fics, so I thought I'd try one for myself. I wrote this a few months ago, albeit to different characters, but when I was reading it, I thought it would work for Chlollie. Of course, I had to change a few things. :)

Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership.

* * *

"But mommy, I don't like jam!" The little girl scrunched her face, frowning at the piece of toast her mother had just placed before her.

Chloe frowned, staring back at her daughter with incredulity. "Olivia, how can you not like jam, it's like saying you don't like air?"

"I like air," she stated, pointing to her throat, "I need it to breathe."

The older blonde rolled her eyes, turning to the man seated at the table with his face behind today's newspaper. "I blame you!"

"What did I do?" Oliver asked, setting down the paper. He turned to the little blonde haired girl still frowning at the plate placed before her. When she caught him looking at her, she turned to him with the wrinkle of her nose. Oliver suppressed a chuckle. She looked exactly like her mother when she did that. He winked in her direction, causing her to giggle, before turning back to his wife. "I didn't tell her to not like jam."

Chloe wanted to stomp her foot or hit him, she wasn't sure which. "But you don't like jam, and therefore…argh…" She clenched her teeth, turning to the little girl once more. "Olivia, you have to eat something. You have school in an hour."

At the mention of school, Olivia's composure faltered. Gone was the smile her parents would give anything to see. "I don't want to go to school, mommy. Lara's told me such horrible things." Her bottom lip protruded outward as her hazel orbs stared back at Chloe, oozing with adorableness and just begging for sympathy.

Chloe's eyes shifted to Oliver for a fleeting moment. The way he was staring at his daughter, it looked as if he might actually give in to her wishes. Chloe slightly frowned. Wealthy or not, there was no way her child was going to grow into a spoiled brat. Shaking her head, she turned back to Olivia; she'd deal with Oliver later. "And has Lara ever been to school before?" she asked with the raise of her brows.

Olivia swallowed. From the look her mother was giving her, she wished her chair would swallow her up. "No," she whispered gravely, "no."

"Then eat your toast."

"But mommy, I don't like jam," the little girl replied, going back to her initial argument.

Chloe sighed, no one said that raising children was going to be easy, and she had to have three. Not one, but three. A five year old who was just about to start kindergarten, a three year old boy, Connor, and a one year old girl named Allison.

xoxoxox

After Allison had been dropped off at the Kent Farm with Martha, and Connor with Mia, because she wanted to spend the day with her godson, Chloe had driven Olivia off to the her first day of school. She smoothed down her daughter's blonde hair and began adjusting her plaid dress and navy cardigan. "Good luck, sweetie," she whispered, kissing the girl's forehead, "Make mommy proud."

"I promise, mama," Olivia replied, pulling her mother into an affectionate hug, "but do you really have to go?" She looked almost tearful.

"You have to do this all by yourself, Olivia," Chloe consoled, "and I have to be at work all by myself. You'll be fine. You'll have Lara and Dean." Olivia's mood slightly brightened, but Chloe could still make out the slight fear captivating her pretty little features.

"You think they're all nervous as I am?"

Chloe's eyes skittered across the field where a five year old boy, Dean, stood by his parents, looking excited, but Chloe was certain that Dinah and Arthur could tell just how many butterflies were fluttering across the pit of his stomach. Not to far off from them was Lara, embraced in both Lois and Clark's arms. A chuckle escaped from Chloe's lips. She couldn't tell who was more nervous. "I think that's a possibility."

"Alright, mommy," Olivia exclaimed, taking in a deep breath and placing her hands over the straps of her backpack, "I'm going to be brave for you and daddy and go now."

A sweet smile creased onto Chloe's lips. Now, she was the one getting teary. "Go. Daddy wishes he was here."

"I know," she stated with a nod. Her daddy was the CEO of his company. Now, she wasn't sure what a CEO was, but her daddy told her that he got to boss people around, including her Uncle Bart. Being CEO made him very busy because he was working hard to make his company into something her late grandfather could be proud of. If she could see her grandfather, she'd tell him to be proud, because she knew she was very proud of her daddy. She leaned over and pecked her mother's cheek. She was very proud of her mommy too.

Olivia's nose scrunched under her mother's touch, and as a result, Chloe giggled. She stood up, watching her daughter trod over to Lara and her parents. The blonde pulled her head back and was surprised to find a chest. Arms slowly wrapped around her waist from behind. She placed a hand over one of the arms as she said, "I thought…"

Oliver kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

A/N: If you read this story, you are obligated to leave a review…Okay, just kidding, I would never force anyone to leave a review, but it would be appreciated. I hope you guys enjoyed, because it was fun to write. And if you liked Olivia, and like Chlo-Lo interaction, then check out my story, _For Literature and Babies_, it's the first time Olivia made an appearance. It can be found under Chloe and Lois. ^_^


End file.
